An unpaid debt
by savannahschillings
Summary: When Inuyasha and the others come across a dying girl who believes that kagome is the preistess who ressurected her they accept a new follower amongst them. Mika who is determined to destroy Naraku must now protect Kagome with her life, until her debt pai


The only noise that was heard was the girls heavy breathing and her heart racing. She clasped her open wound attempting to slow down the flow of blood...he had gotten away once again for the dark aura in the air had vanished. "Damn it!" she cried, an angry edge in her voice. Once again Naraku had disappeared before she could finish him off her strength proven useless yet again.

Mika Bonson was her name that she gave herself...you see she had been alive once and was killed but brought back by a priestess which of whom she had forgotten. All memories of her life before had been burned out of her head by a force unknown. She only had one memory that of Naraku betraying the alliance he had formed with her family and murdering every last person in her village including herself. She was determined to avenge the deaths of her family even if it cost her own life...again.

She stumbled through the dark forest tightening the grip around her bleeding chest. Her black hair flung in her face, sticking to her pale cheeks which were sticky from sweat and blood. She walked as long as her small frail body would allow before her legs gave in, she dropped to the ground her white kimono stained red... was this it? She wondered aloud...her eyes blinked slowly forcing themselves to stay open but they eventually forced themselves shut...her heavy breathing slowed until she let out one last breath before giving up.

* * *

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said quietly "What is it?" Kagome whispered trying to focus on the jewel shard that was now moving at a rapid pace. "I'm not sensing any dark auras but I am smelling blood..." Inuyasha stated as he picked up speed and ran toward the middle of the forest. Sango and Miroku sat on Kirara's back while Shippo and Kagome were on Inuyasha's.

They reached a clearing in the forest when they saw her...a girl covered in blood laying there limp and alone. "Is she dead?" Miroku panicked as they approached cautiously, of course Kagome was the first to reach her side. She felt her neck gently "She has a pulse!" Kagome said as she quickly rummaged through her backpack pulling out bandages and disinfectant cream. Kagome quickly bandaged her up and decided to leave the rest to lady Kaede who was sure to have some herbs.

It had been a couple of hours since Inuyasha and the others had run across the girl and it seemed that Kaede's medicine was working since Mika was at least stirring in her sleep. Kagome sat next to her hoping she would wake soon but of course Inuyasha thought this a waste of time for they could be looking for jewel shards right now. "Kagome, Kaede will take care of her now would you come on?!" Inuyasha snapped in an irritated tone Kagome rolled her eyes. "Be patient Inuyasha, ye could all use a nice break." Kaede cut in from across the room. "Who asked you? Hag." Inuyasha growled and stood up pouting out of the hut.

Mika blinked slowly as she opened her eyes...she looked up to see a face, very familiar to her yet she could not identify who it was and then it came to her. The memory hit her like a rock to the head. The priestess that had resurrected her..it was her there was no way she could mistake that face. She sat up much to fast for a sharp stabbing pain from her chest caused her to let out a small whimper but she still sat upright staring at the girl... "You...you brought me back..." Mika said to Kagome quietly...Kagome was taken back "Well I couldn't have just left you to die..." Kagome's soft voice echoed throughout the small hut. "No...two months ago..." Mika inched closer to Kagome who had a baffled look on her face... "You...priestess...came to my grave and resurrected me..." Kagome looked to Kaede who looked just as confused. "You must have me mistaken..." Mika shook her head violently... "No...all I remember is your face...i know it was you...no mistake.." Mika pleaded. Kagome looked to Kaede "Could it be?..." Kagome's voice trailed. Kaede nodded her head as she spoke "It is possible..."

Inuyasha was reluctant to let Mika join their group ,but since they were all looking for Naraku it was convenient that they search together. Mika was still convinced that Kagome had resurrected her even though they had explained that it was quite possible that Kikyo was the priestess of whom Mika had actually seen.

Mika walked slowly thinking of how she was to repay lady Kagome for not saving her once but twice now when she sensed something coming the others must have sensed it as well for they stopped in their tracks. She heard Inuyasha mumble under his breath "Oh brother...why is he coming?" Mika looked in the distance now noticing the cyclone of dirt and various dusts that was approaching at a speed she didn't know possible, but she readied herself prepared to protect lady Kagome any means necessary, within seconds a man appeared before them wearing what looked to be fur and some armor. His hair was up out of his eyes which were a shocking blue.

He made his way over to Kagome with a sly smile on his face, while Inuyasha let out small growls from his chest, he took Kagome in his arms and looked down at her Kagome looked utterly petrified. "Unhand Lady Kagome!" Mika yelled angrily as she pulled out three knives throwing each of them at the man attempting to hurt Lady Kagome. He dodged them in just enough time and glared at Mika. "Who the hell are you?" He accused. "Mika Bonson...and you?" she shot back at him...

"Koga"

"What kind of name is Koga?"

"What kind of name is Mika?"

"A good one."

"Oh really?"

Koga took a few steps toward Mika glaring at her still, Mika held his glare.

"What do you want with Lady Kagome?" Mika asked angrily

"What do you want with her?" he accused

"To serve her until my debt is paid."

He smiled a devilish smile and took one more step until they weren't two centimeters apart and whispered "Good answer." and with that he took off in the opposite direction.


End file.
